


井中之镜

by goldenwind



Series: force bond about time [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is rey's previous incarnation, F/M, M/M, anakin remembered in rey's body
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 粉碎性骨折CP！reylo前提下的kylo/anakin，rey即是anakin的转世，并且在ep8结束后回到阿托奇，然后持续恢复记忆。TCW莫蒂斯三部曲梗。---------------------------------------这篇文算是一个前传狗对迪士尼的妥协吧。---------------------------------------想开车但是仍然撞得很惨。---------------------------------------





	井中之镜

 

这就是原力。  
这里就是原力。  
她再次将脚踏上阿克托的时候终于感受到了这点。她听到绝地圣殿里涌动的生命原力，看见卢克留下的衣服，感受他仍残留在原力里的对始与终的双日的凝视。  
还有黑暗。  
是的，还有黑暗。  
从深井[1]中传来的对于贾库孤儿的讥笑。  
你是无名之人的后裔。

凯洛伦在原力链接中再见到蕾伊是几天之后的事情了。他盘腿坐在克瑞特的盐碱地上冥想，白色如风暴裹挟周身，而风眼中血红水晶铺陈在身下，如凝视着的冷静红眼。链接曾一度中断，蕾伊那端石沉入海一般空洞。  
他听不见，看不见，感觉不到。  
原力的海淹没他的感官，和他曾在冥想中浸没在巴克塔液时那样，沉重而浓厚的压力推挤着他，夺取着呼吸。  
直到黑暗中的藤蔓触及他的四肢与大脑，无形的绳索将他扯出来，  
阿克托，黑暗原力之井。  
就是那里。  
他睁开眼睛。

女孩跪在地上，垂下头背对着他，面朝那面巨大的冰镜。她将右手撑在镜面上，无穷无尽的模糊人影链接到镜子的那一端，使她看起来就像是芸芸众生中一模一样毫不突出的那一个。  
但不是，蕾伊并不是，至少不是此刻。她是黑影中唯一的白色，模糊中唯一的清晰。  
因为她赤裸着。  
是的，直到此时凯洛伦才看清这个。剥除了布料的她裸露，脆弱，瘦削。  
“你至少该穿件衣服。”  
回应令他更为不解。  
“我不需要。”  
“什么？”凯洛伦仍然疑惑，没有人不需要衣服——伦武士的黑袍与面具是他安全的港湾，蕾伊也应当如此。  
“那是因为你看不见。”女孩的声音低下去，“你在链接里，闭上眼睛，你应当看得见。”她抬头，镜中倒影与她一起动作，在寂静中传出一长串脊柱关节摩擦的咔吧声响。  
他依言而行。赤裸从他眼前消失了，链接中的她是被重重包裹的，强大，浑厚，光明面与黑暗面从每一丝缝隙中呼啸而出，旋转，撕裂，融合，修复，如流动的甲胄。  
那是他从未感受到的强大，纯粹的力量，光明，黑暗，令人心惊胆战的无尽平衡。  
“你在干什么？！”  
这不是他知道的蕾伊了，不再是。

蕾伊凝视着镜面，影子面对着她，那是她自己，眉，眼，鼻，唇，皆是她自己。但又不是她，原力中没有困惑，没有恐惧，但是有爱、恨、渴求、放手、冲突、对抗——  
它攥取了她的手，冰面粘住她的掌心，极度的寒冷让她的血液灼烧起来。  
镜子里的她握住她的右手，长发缩短，体型伸长，五官被涂抹地犀利起来，一道伤痕开始蜿蜒在眉角。  
她感觉到同样的位置传来隐隐的钝痛。  
还有手、脚、全身的皮肤，疼痛舔舐着她。  
一些东西苏醒了，恢复了，绝望的咆哮和希望的抚慰一同在她的原力里流窜。  
她记起来了。  
他记起来了。  
关于她/他是谁。  
原力之子/女当然是无名之子。  
因为原力没有姓名。

“你在哭。”她听见凯洛伦的声音。他以一种和黑暗原力极不相称的温柔和安定抚弄着她的耳畔。紧接着是侧颈，后颈，绷直的双肩和挺直的脊柱，她在链接触及尾椎时开始战栗，蜷缩，潮湿的激情在体内狼奔彘突，直至一瞬间释放至原力间。  
伦武士给了她一个轻吻，垂下的双眼中却尽是困惑与迟疑。  
“我很...抱歉？”

他从后方拥抱着蕾伊，娇小的女性困在他的身躯里，身体和这口黑暗之井一样冰冷，仅剩下一只手仍牢固地贴在镜面上。于是他低下头，试图更好地包裹住对方。  
可是蕾伊在这个时候抬起头，泪水从双眼中隐去，蓝瞳紧扼他的咽喉。  
他在卢克身上见过一样的瞳孔，在全息网视频上见过一样的瞳孔，在克隆战争的资料中见过一样的瞳孔，在本索罗的冥想中见过一样的瞳孔。  
那是继承自安纳金天行者的蓝色。  
那是令他触碰过一次就再也无法忘记的蓝色。  
“你不是蕾伊？！”他跌坐在地。

“我是。”蕾伊，或者叫做安纳金回答他。她抬起眼凝视着男人，遗传自他的血脉看起来不安而恐惧。  
“我是蕾伊，也是安纳金。”  
镜面松开她的手，原力牢牢地凝聚在她的指尖，就像在莫蒂斯的广场上，安纳金推开两头原力充沛的有翼巨兽时那样。  
她反手捧起凯洛伦的脸颊，惊惧与无法衡量的力量差距令他无从反抗。  
凯洛伦看到那些面目模糊的黑影从镜面中出来，然后镜面也在原力中失去形状，黑与白支撑住后仰的蕾伊，巨大的双翅从她的肩胛处展开后紧密裹住他们，一边簇拥着丰厚的白羽，另一边包覆着黑色的薄膜。  
“我是女儿。”坚定的女音说。  
“也是儿子。”男音低沉冷峻。  
他用自己的牙齿抚弄着凯洛伦的双唇。“而很快，我将会成为父亲。”  
伦武士回以无法自控地喃喃叹息：“祖父。”  
“你将会追随我。”  
“我将会追随你。”  
“我们将带来全新的银河。”  
“我们将带来全新的银河。”  
“‘家庭’将会得到平衡。”  
“‘家庭’将会得到平衡。”  
他们交换了一个呼吸。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 黑暗原力之井的名字出自TCW莫蒂斯章节，就是儿子诱惑安纳金黑化的那个火山口。因为我暂时不知道要管阿克托那个黑暗原力的地方叫什么。西斯圣殿？不太像啊......不过很像一口井就是了。


End file.
